Quadrature oscillators are used in a wide variety of applications, including frequency synthesizers, local oscillators, clock generators, and receivers. A quadrature oscillator may generate two or more periodic output signals that have a common frequency and that are phase-shifted by 90 degrees with respect to each other. Designing a tunable quadrature oscillator, particularly at high frequencies, can present significant challenges.